Events have entertained spectators for centuries. An event might be a concert, an orchestra performance, a play, a show, a sporting event, or any other activity in which a group of individuals watch or participate. During each event, there can be event factors that affect the entertainment value of the event, such as: how close the score is, whether or not there are injuries, which participants are active, other statistics, and even the weather. For example, a baseball game in the pouring rain is likely to be less desirable then a baseball game on a hot summer day.
Tickets can have information about the event such as the date, time, geographical location, venue, subject, description or title as well as admission criteria such as a location, an area, a section, a row, a seat, a ticket number, or a price and often will include a barcode or other machine-readable representation of data. This data can be read to verify the authority and originality of the ticket. A ticket can be an electronic ticket or a paper ticket. A venue is a geographic location where the event takes place. A venue might be a stadium, an arena, a court, a pool, a park, vicinity, or a theater.
Often times the price of a ticket will vary depending on the location of the ticket within the venue. More desirable locations that can provide incentives such as a closer viewing perspective to the event are typically higher priced than those that offer obstructed views and less desirable locations. The admission criteria define the criteria needed to gain admission to a limited capacity or restricted entry location.
Currently, tickets provide information for a single individual or group of individuals which allow them to gain access to a single location as described on the ticket for the duration of the event.